SAO II - Episode 12
ist die zwölfte Episode der Sword Art Online II Anime-Adaptation, sowie die zwölfte Folge des Phantom Bullet Handlungsstrangs. Sie wurde am 20. September 2014 ausgestrahlt. Zusammenfassung Das Turnier neigte sich seinem Ende zu, denn es waren nur noch eine Handvoll Spieler im Rennen. Kirito und Sinon erarbeiteten sich einen Plan, um Death Gun aus seinem Versteck zu locken und verließen daraufhin die Höhle. Da Kirito den Köder spielte, stand er völlig ungeschützt in der Wüste, um Yamikaze anzulocken, da sie davon ausgingen, dass Death Gun ihn ausschalten würde. Somit wäre seine Position ebenfalls aufgedeckt gewesen. Death Gun griff jedoch Kirito zuerst an, der gerade noch ausweichen konnte und nun auf Death Gun zurannte. Sinon hatte nebenbei Yamikaze aus dem Hinterhalt erschossen. Als sie sich Death Gun annehmen wollte, endete es mit einem zerstörten Visier und Gewehr. Kirito erreichte Death Gun und holte zum Schlag aus, doch Death Gun schien das nicht sonderlich zu beeindrucken und konnte zu Kiritos Verwunderung ausweichen und rammte zudem noch ein Estoc Marke Eigenbau in Kiritos Oberarm. Asuna währenddessen erreichte das Zimmer, in dem Kazuto lag und konnte sich über den Stream Kiritos Duell mit Death Gun mitverfolgen. Handlung Sonntag, 14. Dezember 2025, ca. 21:45 Der Scanner wurde wieder aktiv und Kirito ging aus der sicheren Höhle hinaus, um sich als Köder zu präsentieren. Er erblickte Yamikaze auf der virtuellen Karte und stellte fest, dass somit noch 4 oder 5 Überlebende auf dem Feld sein mussten. Beim erneuten Prüfen fiel ihm auf, dass noch jemand fehlen musste, da von ursprünglich 30 Mitspieler, abzüglich Pale Rider dennoch eine Person fehlte, sodass der Scanner 4/28 anstatt 4/29 anzeigte. Wieder zurück in der Höhle wartete Sinon bereits ungeduldig darauf, Neuigkeiten zu hören. Die beiden versuchten das gesehene zu analysieren. Eine beunruhigende Schlussfolgerung ergab sich daraus: Death Gun könnte mehrere Komplizen haben, die sich an der Tötung von Spielern beteiligten. Yamikaze könnte sich daher auch in Lebensgefahr befinden. Unterdessen plagten Kirito immer noch Schuldgefühle, da er damals in SAO drei Leben nahmVgl. Episode 10 - Rot sehen und jetzt seine Chance sah, es für sich wiedergutzumachen. Der Plan sah es vor, dass Kirito sich scheinbar verwundbar in die Ebene stellen sollte, während es Sinons Aufgabe war, Yamikaze und Death Gun aus der Distanz auszuschalten. Etwas später, als sich Sinon auf einer Ruine positioniert hatte und Kirito aus der Ferne beobachten konnte, fokussierte sie all ihre Gedanken auf ihre Aufgabe. Sie war sich bezüglich Kirito kurzzeitig unsicher, aber schließlich spaltete er doch damals ihre Kugel. Ihr lief der Schweiß die Stirn runter als ihr klar wurde, dass ihr reales Leben von ihrem nächsten Schuss abhängen würde. In Gedanken bat sie darum, dass ihre Hecate II ihr doch helfen möge voranzuschreiten. Kirito versuchte derweil seinen siebten Sinn einzusetzen, um die Mordlust Death Guns zu spüren, auch Yamikaze konnte er schon aus dem Südwesten her hören. Kirito drehte sich um, keine Sekune zu spät, denn eine Kugel steifte seine langen Haare und schnitten eine Strähne ab. Damit war es mit dem Bonus als Sniper vorbei, denn ab jetzt konnte Kirito die ankommenden Kugeln wieder voraussagen und stürmte mit seinem Schwert auf Death Gun zu. Parallel dazu befand sich Yamikaze in Sinons Rechweite und musste zeitnah das BoB verlassen, nachdem Sinon ihm den Corpus in Stücke riss. Damit gab auch sie ihren ersten Schuss ab. Der Versuch Death Gun gezielt auszuschalten endete bei beiden Kontrahenten mit einem instinktiven aber dennoch sicheren Kopfschuss aufeinander. Die beiden Kugeln sollten die Köpfe nie erreichen, da sie sich beinahe gegenseitig trafen und somit die Flugbahnen abgelenkt wurden. Death Guns Gewehr wurde dabei zerstört, Sinon verlor ihr Visier. Death Gun erschien dem herannahendem Nahkämpfer Kirito gegenüber deutlich im Nachteil, gab sich dennoch unbeeindruckt dem Vorpal Strike. Aus seinem zerstörten Gewehrlauf zog Death Gun schnell einen simplen Metallstab und wehrte Kirito leicht ab. Derweil rannte Asuna mit ihrer Tochter auf dem Smartphone die Gänge des Krankenhauses entlang in das Zimmer, in dem Kirito unter medizinischer Aufsicht in GGO getaucht war. Angekommen sah Krankenschwester Aki besorgt aus. Kiritos Herzfreqenz sei plötzlich enorm angestiegen, generell bestehe allerdings keine Gefahr. Yui ließ den MMO-Stream auf einen Fernseher an der Wand des Zimmers übertragen, um den Grund für das rasende Herz zu zeigen. Als Asuna die Waffe Death Guns sah, erschrak sie. Für sie stand fest, dass dies ein ehemaliges Laughing Coffin-Mitglied sein musste. Bei dem Versuch sich an den entsprechenden Namen zu erinnern, schaute sie auf den im Stream angegebenen Namen: Sterben. Aki erklärte ihr, dass dies ein deutscher Begriff ist, der die Bedeutung "Tod" trägt. Zurück in GGO unterhielten sich Death Gun und Kirito über ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit und darüber, wieso Kirito sich nicht an Death Guns Namen in SAO erinnern könne: Er habe ihn nie gehört. Anschließend führten die beiden ihrem Kampf fort. Inventar *Kirito **Kagemitsu G4 **FN Five-Seven *Sinon **PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate II *Yamikaze **Calico M900A *Sterben **Accuracy International L115A3 **Estoc (GGO) Sword Skill Imitationen *Vorpal Strike *Star Splash Orte *Gun Gale Online **ISL Ragnarok ***Höhle ***Wüste *Toritsu Zetrales Krankenhaus Adaptionshinweise :Adaptiert: Band 6, Kapitel 14 Wissenswertes *Die Titel der Episoden 12 ( ) und 13 ( ) wurden beide im Englischen zuerst mit Phantom Bullet wiedergegeben. Es wurde geändert und Episode 12 trägt nun den offiziellen Titel "Bullet of a Phantom". S2E12 EN SUB Anfang.png|Anfang Episode 12 S2E12 EN SUB Ende.png|Ende Episode 12 *Im Deutschen trägt Episode 12 den Titel "Unsichtbare Kugel". Übersetzt man Maboroshii no Jūdan allerdings, ergibt das eher den Ausdruck "Kugel des Unsichtbaren". Referenzen Navigation en:Sword Art Online II Episode 12 Kategorie:Anime Episoden Kategorie:Anime Episoden Phantom Bullet